Contradiction
by Xnavigateme
Summary: He clicked his tongue thoughtfully, circling her like a predator would stalk his prey. "You knew I could never let you go. You and I... We're made for each other. See, we're not so different. We, dollface, are a contradiction." Joker/OC
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own batman at all and sadly enough, the joker has on countless occasions escaped my will. :)

Chapter One:

A run-down warehouse on the end of Gicarddi Avenue sat vacant to the naked eye. The rotting wood walls allowed a draft to breeze in and out occasionally while the tin roof caused the sound of pouring rain to magnitude. Within the decaying walls sat a woman bound by tight ropes to her ankles and wrists, while her eyes were covered with a strangely-patterned blindfold. She seemed to be at the age of twenty-three with shoulder-length, caramel hair. Her left temple seemed to be swelling from a previous blow and had began to form a purplish-brown bruise-- Which would explain the victim's current state of unconsciousness.

If the blind were to be taken away from the soft, tanned skin of the woman, many people would recognize her as Spencer Hanoi. People around Gotham knew Spencer Hanoi for her coverage over the criminally insane, who resided in Arkham. Or the criminals, who had yet to be put into the Asylum. Her current assignment had been to find more about the intelligent Dr. Jonathan Crane, also known as the Scarecrow. Before Spencer ever began to interview Scarecrow, she found her interests to be directed towards a certain new villain terrorizing the city of Gotham. However, just as she was opening the file to the new desperado—she found herself in a predicament leading her bound and hidden away in this very warehouse.

Suddenly, a loud, resounding bang echoed off the damp wood of the building. The previously unconscious news writer jumped in her bindings at the sound. Her heightened hearing picked up every clumsy footstep until they fell to silence behind her. The blindfold was torn from her face and the dull glow emitting from above was unnecessarily bright to her dazed forest-green eyes. She attempted to pinpoint her surroundings. Spencer mentally cursed her body binds, giving her no access to turn around to view her kidnapper. She jerked her shoulders from side-to-side to push herself to the left before a voice stopped her.

"Ah, ah, ah. If I were you, Miss Hanoi, uh, I wouldn't do that. Would want to ruin my well-planned surprise?" The gruff, baritone voice seemed to be lit with amusement when she stopped her motions. However the captor was shocked by the woman's bold reply.

"Oh, I'm no fan of surprises. Why don't you stop hiding yourself now?" The petite Spencer Hanoi questioned her posture straight and professional. He could almost laugh at her. _**So, she thought she had some power here. Oh, this will be fun.**_

"Well, if you insist, sugar…" The voice drawled before the owner swaggered around the cheap wooden chair that Spencer currently occupied. The first thing Spencer's virid eyes met was a vest-clad chest of a slightly-built, 6'1 man. She let her eyes trail up the contours of said chest to meet the curious, intimidating eyes of the previously mentioned villain who had caught her attention. The Joker stood before her in all his glory, excluding his waistcoat and with his shirt sleeves drawn to his elbows. Black, red, and white war paint was splatter haphazardly across his scarred face and Spencer found it hard to keep whatever emotion it sparked inside her under wraps.

_How about a pat on the back there, Spencer? This is what you get for sticking your nose in places that one shouldn't._

As the Joker leaned down towards her face, his wet greenish-brown curls fell into his face giving him an almost humane look. However, the biting cold steel of the knife at her throat suggested anything but.

"Since you have no love for surprises, you _must_ be a girl for a game." With that said, a maniacal crackle fell from the large, blood-red lips of his face.

(AN: I do realize how dreadfully short this chapter is and I apologize! I promise better, lengthier posts soon! Bare with me. Oh... Leave reviews. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"You must be curious of the rules, am I right?" The purple and green covered man questioned as he worked his way on undoing Spencer's binds. "There is none! I am giving you a chance to escape my, uh, will. You try with all your little might to escape me—If you do, you win your freedom and you'll never hear from me again." Spencer found that statement enticing as she itched to escape the criminal, who had captured her attention. "However, I will catch you. Trust me; I'm a man of my word, dollface." His voice seemed to growl behind her as she felt the blade of the knife cut through the ropes. Spencer shuddered lightly as she felt her kidnapper's hot breath at the corner of her ear and the brush of curls against her face. "Ready… Set… Go!"

Spencer wasted no time, bolting away from the wooden chair and her clown captor. The Joker was left smirking with a sparkle of predatory amusement gleaming in his dark chocolate eyes _**One… Two… Three...**_ The Joker counted down in his head as he watched the bouncing curls of golden brown disappear from his sight. She would never make it out of here before he got a hold of her. _**Oh, what a delightful time the two could have.**_ The Joker grinned maliciously as he thought back to when he first realized that the news writer had focused her interest on his line of work. He had dug up quite a lot about the French-born woman. For someone so petite and visually pleasing, he had been curious as to how she had managed to slip under the radar of the criminals she had uncovered to the public. It would seem, however, the woman was more than meets the eye. With that thought, he was reminded of the little game of cat and mouse at hand. A smirk broke out across the man's ruby red colored lips as he moved across the decrepit, wood floor, following his unknowing prey.

The chase was exhilarating. He knew for a fact that every turn he had managed to catch up to her on, he had somehow marred her with his beautiful blade. The Joker had to admit that the feisty kitten was giving him a run for his money. He should have been more prepared, knowing all about her self-defense that could match an assassin's. Spencer was the extreme definition of femme fatale and he'd have to be careful.

He moved to slick back his dingy, murky locks of hair with the hand that currently grasped his switch blade. She was hiding behind one of the many cargo boxes, but he had no thoughts on what specific locations.

"Little kitten, where have you run off to?" He mocked sweetly, his voice practically oozing malice. "I'll find you. I promise that."

Suddenly, his feet were pulled from beneath him by the brutal, calculated force of Spencer's kick from below.

"Ah, ah, ah," The Joker tutted before opening the switchblade and bringing it down to the sun-kissed skin of her thigh. "What a mistake. You may have caught me off guard, but overall—I've caught you." With that said, he dug the sharpened side of his blade into the otherwise flawless skin.

Spencer whimpered at the pain and the sight of copper-colored blood pouring from the fresh wound. She defiantly glared at him, trying not to show any sign of weakness until the burning trail shooting through her legs overpowered her senses. "Stop!" She hissed angrily, attempting to kick her leg at him. "What do you want from me?!" His smile only widened as he grabbed the smooth thigh tighter in his clutch before pulling her closer into him. The blade continued it's torturously long course till it hit just above her knee.

"Didn't anyone tell you? Curiosity killed the cat," he whispered hotly, their faces barely a few centimeters apart. "And, kitten, I'm here to collect your dues."

The room seemed to spinning for a minute as Spencer tried to focus on his words. Before she could recuperate, her vision began to slip in and out till she finally managed on the fiend hovering above her.

"Oh! How much fun you will be, sugar!" He giggled victoriously, once he noticed her glazed-over look. "For now, though, nap time!"

Spencer watched him raise the butt of his switchblade and realized, to her horror, that she couldn't stop him from his next action. The joker slammed the blunt end to her temple and Spencer succumbed to the painful unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Spencer woke up to a small amount of light filtering in through the cracks of a boarded up window opposite to her. Another thing that could have caused the brutal awakening would possibly be the intensity of pain in her left leg. She turned her dazed eyes towards the end table to find a glass of water and two pain relievers.

_Those could be deadly_, the voice in her head reprehended. A much larger voice, however, shouted it did not cared and just wished for the pain to evaporate. Her slender hands grasped both the glass and pills before shoving the pills down her throat to be followed by a splash of the lukewarm water. Once the pills had managed their way down her throat, Spencer pushed the ratty, purple afghan away from her legs and was shocked at what she found beneath them. The gash from yesterday had been cleaned and stitched back up, nicely. Hesitantly, she brushed her fingers against each ridge of stitches.

"Enjoying my, uh, handiwork?" A dark voice questioned from the shadows of the room. Spencer could recognize that voice from any location on the planet. Her clown captor, the Joker. She watched as he stepped away from the darkened corner with quick guile. "Ya see—I've had quite a few chances to… _improve_ my skills of the trade over the years."

Joker smiled widely at her, sitting himself beside her on the mattress. The sound of springs pushing down and the mattress sinking to accompany his weight was enough to cause the woman an uncomforting group of shivers down her spine. Her jaw set roughly as she felt his gloved fingers trace the stitches like prized artwork.

"Let's call it a welcoming gift, aye, sugar?" He purred as he watched her reactions, curiously.

Spencer narrowed her eyes at the wide-smiled captor before pushing away the offending hand. "Some welcoming gift," Spencer spat before raising herself up and away from the Joker.

"What? You don't appreciate my first gift to you?" He asked before grasping her small wrist in his hands tightly, pulling her back down beside him. "And here I was, thinking you would shower me in gratitude!" His gloved hand trailed up her spine before roughly clutching the trailing tendrils of caramel.

"In your dreams," Spencer whimpered at the shots of pain in her scalp. His hands yanked the group of curls at each of her words. However, a large menacing grin was still present on his face as he leaned in closer to her face.

"You're a bold, feisty little thing, aren't you?" He questioned, his hot breath hitting her jaw causing her to squirm. "I like that," He murmured, inhaling the scent of her hair as he did. Suddenly, she felt his skilled tongue trail of the column of her throat causing confusion between her body and mind. Her mind finally won over the extremely pleasurable feel of the lapping tongue against her neck. With a stimulated shiver, she pushed the sly green-haired man away from her.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She questioned. Her French accent became evident in her bewildered voice. She ran a hand through her mess of brown ringlets as she waited on an answer. "Why don't you just kill me like you planned and get it over with? Just… Stop… Playing with me!" Spencer was practically shaking with her confused anger.

"Kill you?! I don't want to kill you! Quite the opposite really, sugar." The Joker laughed shrilly as he pulled her small amount of weight on to his lap. "I plan on having you work for me… However, that will all happen in due time." He nuzzled into the skin of her neck as his fingernails dug severely into her side, warning her that she wouldn't be leaving either. "For now, you're going to be _**my little**_plaything. All **mine**."

(AN: So this story is going on a bit more! Hopefully we'll be getting into more interesting waters soon! I'm feeling quite unhappy with myself because of these short chapters… I just enjoy leaving you all on these intense cliff-hangers! Also, I must thank all the reviews thus far! You've all managed to make me feel like a dork, when I check them in my room… Smiling like an idiot. I hope I can fit to your standards as we move on in the story.)


	4. Chapter 4

An: Yes, we'll be starting with the author's note from now on. :) I would just like to thank everyone for the support of the story, so far. I've taken all praises and complaints into thought, carefully. However, I would like to bring up one thing that has bothered me. I have absolutely no problem with constructive criticism. I can take criticism well, but I don't need anyone criticizing every little thing I write as some have in multiple comments. I post this story on here for myself and people who wish to read it may do so. Leave CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, but not a whole attack on everything I write. I mean this in the highest regards, because I do realize my story needs work-- I will not tolerate that kind of criticism of every little thing I write. :) Also, let us PLEASE keep in mind that this story only has what-- 3 chapters now? My characters haven't even begun to develop yet.

On with the story, shall we?

_Plaything?_ Spencer thought as his hand moved up her side to clutch her chin in his palm and turn her face towards him. All the while, however, the word continued to repeat in her mind. Suddenly when she felt the gloved fingers drag along a certain area of her spine, she bolted away from him and off the bed. She clutched her head at the word replaying itself in her mind, while time seemed to reel back inside her head.

_Flashback_

_Tear-filled, frantic eyes scanned the run-down apartment for any sign of the other occupant's awakening. Her fears were temporarily put off when she managed to hear the faint snores in the background. However relieved Spencer was, her shivers never ceased. She brought her frail legs up to her chest, letting her broken, murky green eyes glance at the clock through her greasy locks of hair. _

_How long had it been since she had been taken away from her mother and father? Had it been weeks ago since she caught a glimpse of the telly announcing her mother's suicide? Perhaps it had been days ago when her captor had told her that her father had been taken to the chair under the false pretense that he had murdering her. Suddenly, the clock's chiming seemed to be echoing in her mind. _

_Tick...Tock...Tick... Tock. Her back was damp with the blood of her kidnapper's previous slashing. A deep knife wound criss-crossing from her shoulder down to her hip. Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock. She had to escape. One way or another she was leaving. Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock. Suddenly, the ticking died to a quiet silence as moonlight fell on to the blade left carelessly on the coffee table. Spencer saw freedom shine back at her within the blade and she took it without hesitation. _

_Her back stung and practically screamed in agonizing protest as she pushed herself from the hardwood floor. Nothing would stop her from this. The room seemed to swirl around her, possibly from the lack of blood. She never stopped till she was at the side of the bed, looking down though. She started by slitting his throat, ensuring he would never wake up again. The high of the well-deserved death gave her the strength and confidence to continue delivering four powerful stabs to his chest. As the high died down. Spencer began to feel dirty. She was covered in Ezekiel's blood, his sick. dirty blood. The blood of her cousin. She was a sixteen-year-old girl, who committed one of the worst of crimes ever. Bile rose up in her throat and she couldn't stop the vomit from flowing out her mouth to the floor._

_She walked to the bathroom in a hazy daze. She took her first real shower in three months that night, washing the blood away from her frail body. Her body smelled of a disgusting odor and as she glanced into the dirty reflexion of the mirror just across from her, she found her body and face didn't even appeal to her as human. You will burn in hell for the sins you have committed, she thought to herself before shutting off all her thoughts and simply indulging herself in the scalding hot water. _

_Two days after Spencer left the hellish apartment, she met Demetri. Demetri took her beneath his wing and gave her the love and trust of a father figure. He would have seemed normal enough to anyone who would pass. Rust-colored hair would always fall into the stern crystal blue eyes of the owner, who always appeared alert to what was around him. He was anything but normal. From Demetri Van Gyle, Spencer trained in hardcore self defense to ensure that what had happened with Ezekiel would never happen again._

End Flashback

Spencer almost forgot about her surrounding as the flood of hidden memories swept in. Her mind numbing with the emotional sedative, almost entirely. However, she managed to pull away from her reverie as the Joker move to catch her in his clutch again.

"I won't be a toy for anyone. Go ahead and kill me, because it's not happening." She warned as she dodged another one of his attempted grabs before she noticed the spark of fury in his dark chocolate eyes.

"I sense a bit of resent me here, sugar." He stated calmly through his clenched, slightly yellowed teeth. "Have you been forced to submit to someone before? Or let me guess, someone hurt you _real_ bad before? Left you heartbroken and bitter. Was that it?" He asked, sweetly as he stood up to a much more towering, intimidating height. Spencer didn't seemed fazed on the outside, but was a giant mess of nerves on the inside.

"Listen, you don't know shit." Spencer hissed as she straightened her posture and glared up at him.

"No-- I think I do. So, what was it? Past boyfriend break your heart, then toss you around a bit. Made you feel like a nothing. Tell me because I'm just _dying_ to know." The Joker asked, his eyes lit with the glow of compelling curiosity as he managed to catch her off-guard and push her into the cold wall. "Don't let me anger overtake the curiosity. I have quite the-- temper," He spoke deeply, drawing 'temper' out as he did so. He shook his dirty, green curls as he gently fingered the small tank top she wore. To his surprise, the Joker could feel the ridges of unhealed, raw skin beneath his gloved fingertips. His fascination only grew as he moved the strap away slightly, causing Spencer to thrash against him. "So, I see-- You were marked in the process, dollface. I believe it's time I look more into your little files, Miss Hanoi," He whispered in glee.

"Go to Hell," Spencer retorted, still thrashing against his painful hold.

"Haven't you heard?" Joker asked with a large grin playing on his features as he pried her legs open with one of his own. "You're in it."

Leave reviews, darlings! :D


End file.
